I have found that the novel meta-thiazole derivatives can be synthesised in a similar manner to the preparation of .alpha.-alkyl-quinoline-.gamma.-carboxylic acids disclosed by O. Doebner in Annalen der Chemie 242, 265 (1887). In the Doebner reaction an aldehyde, pyruvic acid and aniline are reacted together and a heterocyclic ring is formed fused to the benzene ring giving rise to the quinoline derivative. The compounds of the present invention may be synthesised by the reaction of 2-aminopyridines with an aromatic aldehyde and thioglycolic acid in which the heterocyclic thiazole ring is formed attached to pyridine nucleus by the amino nitrogen atom.